The present invention relates to the field of perfumery. It concerns more particularly the use as a perfuming ingredient of a compound of formula
wherein symbol R′ represents a linear or branched, unsaturated or saturated hydrocarbon group having from 1 to 5 carbon atoms; R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 represent, independently of each other, a hydrogen atom, a methyl, an ethyl or a methoxy group; R6 and R7 represent, independently of each other, a hydrogen atom, a methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or iso-propyl group; and wherein R5 and R6, when taken together with the carbon atoms to which they are bound, may form a six-membered ring.
The esters of formula (I) possess very useful and appreciated odor properties. Therefore, they can be used for the preparation of perfumes, perfuming compositions and perfumed products. They are employed in particular to confer floral odor notes to the products to which they are added.
Some compounds represented by formula (I) are known. More particularly, the latter are cited as reactants, intermediates or end-products of synthesis in many scientific articles. However, their organoleptic properties have never been outlined in any document from the prior art, and therefore, their potential use in the field of perfumery, in particular as perfuming ingredients, has never been mentioned nor even suggested in the prior art.